Star vs the forces of cats
by Firewolf081
Summary: I don't really know but really warrior cats meet the show
1. An old enemy

l


	2. Brambleclaw(star)

HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHA!." Ludo laughed. "I GOT IT HAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

He then chanted some spell that Star isn't allowed to say. (**AN Its swear words so yeah**)

A bright yellow light flashed ad Star and Marco disappeared

"Where are we?" Star asked but realized she was much smaller. All she could tell was that she was in a forest and Marco wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Mar-!" Just then she heard a loud **CRACK** and a cat yowl. Then more cats, well more like thousands.

She began to run towards the sound, constantly tripping. when she arrived the grass was bloodstained and a large beech tree had fallen.

"Firestar NOOOOOOO!" A cat yowled ad when she looked beyond the tree she saw more cats than she had ever seen. It was a ginger colored cat that looked very sleek and strong. But then she noticed the cat under the tree, he was bloody. She looked down but realized she was a cat too.

She the noticed a brown cat sneaking around. She instantly pounced on his back and pulled him into the bush.

"Star?" He whispered.

"Marco?" She answered. "Marco who are they."

"Well, Iv see books with cats like those and there was a leader called 'Firestar'. There called warrior cats I think."

"Warrior cats eh." She wondered aloud.

"Who are you!" a voice sounded from behind them.

"Oh heheh Im Star and this is Marco." Star said nervously.

"Im Brambleclaw, you must be kittypets, to know not much about us wildcats. our leader has just fought the biggest battle and won, I shall take his place because im deputy. Well, would you like to join Thuderclan?"

Star and Marco exchanged glaces "Sure." Marco answered

* * *

]

so anyway I think I might be able to update every day or 2 or 3.


	3. The Battle

"Your no leader,Tigerstar." firestar padded closer. "you never were."

Tigerstar snarled. "Im a better leader than you could ever be."

"A leader puts his clan first." Firestar lashed his tail. "Instead, your clanmates are made to fight your battles, not theirs."

"Real warriors love battle." Tigerstar sneered. "I give them a chance to die for a cause."

Dovewing searched Tigerstars gaze. Was he mad? Countless cats had died in his battles. Did he really believe he'd done them a favor?

Firestars pelt rippled, his muscles twitching. "And what have your battles been for, Tigerstar? What cause is worth the lives of killing so many warriors?"

"Defeating you, of course, what else, I wanted strong warriors, not weak and fragile kits.

Firestar met his gaze, "You havn't defeated me yet."

Dovewig held her breath. there was wildess I the dark warriors eyes that terrified her. "That's why im here." Tigerstar growled.

"The dark warriors wont follow you." Firestar told him. "They know now that they cant beat the clans. They won't try again."

"I don't need them." tigerstar glanced at all the cats. Firestar lunged, catching his enemy by surprise he raked his claws down Tigerstars side and flank.

Tigerstar jumped to the side and dug his hind claws into the rough wood on the closest tree.

"Come out coward!" Firestar Yowled at the bushes Tigerstar disappeared into.

Suddenly Tigerstar launched forward and landed on firestar. Firestar felt teeth snapping at his throat.

Firestar put his right paws, hind and front paws, and pushed so he was on top of tigerstar. But tigerstar launched him off and he hit the tree. A loud crack sounded from the tree so while his opponent was distracted, Firestar lept on top of tigerstar and bit his throat.

A few moments later Tigerstar was dead.

Lightning sounded and the tree fell. Firestar began to run but the tree had crushed him.

so yeah first 1 bye


	4. The clan (if it works)

"Your no leader,Tigerstar." firestar padded closer. "you never were."

Tigerstar snarled. "Im a better leader than you could ever be."

"A leader puts his clan first." Firestar lashed his tail. "Instead, your clanmates are made to fight your battles, not theirs."

"Real warriors love battle." Tigerstar sneered. "I give them a chance to die for a cause."

Dovewing searched Tigerstars gaze. Was he mad? Countless cats had died in his battles. Did he really believe he'd done them a favor?

Firestars pelt rippled, his muscles twitching. "And what have your battles been for, Tigerstar? What cause is worth the lives of killing so many warriors?"

"Defeating you, of course, what else, I wanted strong warriors, not weak and fragile kits.

Firestar met his gaze, "You havn't defeated me yet."

Dovewig held her breath. there was wildess I the dark warriors eyes that terrified her. "That's why im here." Tigerstar growled.

"The dark warriors wont follow you." Firestar told him. "They know now that they cant beat the clans. They won't try again."

"I don't need them." tigerstar glanced at all the cats. Firestar lunged, catching his enemy by surprise he raked his claws down Tigerstars side and flank.

Tigerstar jumped to the side and dug his hind claws into the rough wood on the closest tree.

"Come out coward!" Firestar Yowled at the bushes Tigerstar disappeared into.

Suddenly Tigerstar launched forward and landed on firestar. Firestar felt teeth snapping at his throat.

Firestar put his right paws, hind and front paws, and pushed so he was on top of tigerstar. But tigerstar launched him off and he hit the tree. A loud crack sounded from the tree so while his opponent was distracted, Firestar lept on top of tigerstar and bit his throat.

A few moments later Tigerstar was dead.

Lightning sounded and the tree fell. Firestar began to run but the tree had crushed him.

so yeah first 1 bye


	5. AN

**Hi everyone. You are right this is suckish cause I was 7 when I made this so HAPPY NEW YEARS and sorry I haven't looked at this account since. In fact I have a whole new account (yay) so sorry to that. I'm probably gonna discontinue this and I found the account when I accidentally typed in the wrong thing and it worked so. Thanks everyone**


End file.
